


perfect

by fockinwanker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fockinwanker/pseuds/fockinwanker
Summary: Gundham wakes up in the middle of the night, with the first thing he sees being his sleeping companion.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	perfect

Gundham never expected to be involved with someone romantically in the first place. Let alone, a puny being such as a lowly powerless human.

He was Gundham Tanaka, the supreme dark overlord of ice, after all! He was cold to the touch and unreachable by mere mortals who were not worthy of his time and power.

And yet, here he was.

Currently on his bed in his cottage, with the only sounds he could hear being the occasional faint squeaking of his dark devas and his own gentle breathing, along with another’s.

And the other set of breaths was from the one and only Hajime Hinata.

The brunet’s body was relaxed against the dark lord’s with his eyes fluttered shut– his subtly long and thick eyelashes looking so pretty laying flat against his soft cheeks. His button-up clad chest slightly rose up and down while he let out small and quiet snores.

The sight was so perfect that Gundham could weep with how much he adored the boy that lay on top of him.

But he could do that later.

Sighing quietly to himself in content, he felt a smile creeping up to the corner of his lips. He strained his neck a bit to lean towards the top of Hajime's head and placed a soft peck there for a fleeting second.

And with that, he leaned his head back again on the soft pillows under him and let the gates of sleep devour him once more.

Though before the tempting depths of slumber overcame him, he thought up of a sight he looked forward to seeing.

He was looking forward to a peaceful morning where he would see Hajime the moment he wakes up, gently smiling down at him with shining half-lidded green eyes that were filled to the brim with so much adoration that he would melt on the spot.

Yes. He was looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short! i don’t quite know how to characterize gundham as of yet, since he seems to be really complex to write for me. but i promise i’ll do better next time.
> 
> i also plan on flooding the hinadam tag with fics so look forward to that,, i hope!


End file.
